


Dragon Fire

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive 3 tasks. 3 extremely dangerous tasks. Not only will Y/N become a champion but she will find love along the way.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Two Years in the Future

I looked up at the huge scene before me. Flashing lights illuminate my face as I tried to ease my breath. 

“You okay Freddie, Y/N.” George said from next to Fred. All three of you were on the roof of Hogwarts, waiting. 

“Yeah.” Fred said looking at George and then back to me. I gave both of them a thumbs up, knowing my voice would betray me. 

“Me too.” George said but his grip on his wand tightened. 

“You both know I love you. George you were the brother I never had-“

“Don’t get sappy now Y/N, it’s about to begin.” George cut me off, as Fred’s hand found mine and gave it a last squeeze. The protection spell had started to crack and Voldemort’s powerful last blow hit it. 

——  
Fred and George’s Sixths year of Hogwarts 

Chapter one: Hogwarts

~ for the reader’s ease all French will be written in English.~

I looked out the window of the pale blue carriage and pushed Fleur lightly on the shoulder. “There it is.” My voice came out high pitch in excitement as I shocked her shoulder. “Do I look okay?” Fleur picked a small piece of lint off my pale blue robes made of fine silk before nodding. 

“Much different than Beauxbaton.” She started, looking down at the castle grounds. Hogwarts was very different from the Palace of Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons was a beautiful chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains, magically created out of the surrounding mountains. However, Hogwarts was still stunning. “But interesting.”

“I’m surprised the Headmistress let you come.” Luc said with a giggle. 

“She almost didn’t. She said I’m constantly distracting others in class and up to no good.” I said in a hush voice giving Luc a wink. 

“Well she is right but you’re one of our best students in practical magic. She wouldn’t dare leave you behind if that meant losing to Hogwarts and Durmstrang.” Fleur said, rolling her eyes before grabbing onto you. The descent was Fleur’s least favorite part of flying. Well I guess flying in all wasn’t her favorite. Fleur was right. I did excellently on tests where I could show what I knew. Put a wand in my hand and I could do anything. However, written exams were my complete downfall. It was almost like my anxiety was switched to the max and the ability to form coherent sentences vanished. A few times, it had gotten so bad that poor Luc and Fleur would have to watch as I vomited in the girls bathroom. Listening as I wailed about the doom of my mom's howler coming in after she saw my latest grade. 

Madame Maxime had talked to my mother on several occasions that her pressure for perfection was causing my downfall on exams. This didn’t seem to stop my mother, who only wanted perfection. From a young age, I was expected to always be perfect. “Straight back.” “Do not talk unless talked to.” “Do not embarrass us.” “Do your hair again.” “What are you wearing?” “It looks like you have gained weight, no supper.” “You need to know at least 3 languages before your 18, fluently.” “If you keep this up, you won’t get a pureblood husband. They are hard to come by.”

In truth, I couldn’t think of a time my mother had told me she loved me or gave me a real hug. Her only goal was to create the perfect women to marry into another pureblood family and bring honor to our family. 

Third person point of view

Even though Y/N wasn’t up to her mother’s expectations. She was still in the top five of her year. That is why she was in the large carriage that was hurtled ever lower, coming to land at a tremendous speed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Poor Fleur was next to her, a hint of green flashing on her face. Y/n, Fleur, and Luc were the closest of friends. Fleur had a very blunt nature, always speaking her mind, and therefore often came off as rude and snobbish. Luc and Y/N however knew how kind and warm she was. Y/N was a perfect match for Fleur. She was quick tongued, driven, strong-minded, and loved messing around. Madame Maxime always thought Y/N messing around and pulling pranks on other students was because Y/N’s mother was too strict on her. School was the only time she could be herself. Due to this, Y/N was given more warnings then many of the other students at her school. Last was Luc, Luc was the mom of the group. She was constantly reminding them to get on track and start their school work. Y/N couldn’t remember ever seeing her without a book in her hands. 

“Thank goodness” Fleur said, her knuckles practically white from holding onto Y/N. 

Louis had gotten out of the carriage, bent forwards, fumbled for a moment and then unfolded a set of golden steps for them. Madame Maxime gave one last look at her students before her eyes landed on the (hair color) girl who was still putting on her hat. “Everyone, be on your best behavior and remember your English.” She gave Y/N the longest look as she exited the carriage. The ground’s caretaker met them before walking them to the Great Hall. The girls had practiced their routine plenty of times but still their nerves were high. 

An audible gasp was heard from the Hogwarts’ student as they entered the Great Hall. The girls danced down two of the long tables. Y/N gave a wink to a certain red headed twin as she passed by him. Gabriella and Y/N gave a few extra twirls and leaps at the end being the best dancers. 

Madame Maxime entered after them. “That's the biggest woman I’ve ever seen.” Was heard in the crowd as she met Professor Dumbledore at the head of the room. 

“My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts.” Madame Maxime started to tell him about the horses' very strict diets but her students were already searching around the room. The Hogwarts students were separated into four houses. 

“A snake, a lion, a raven, and a?” Fleur whispered under her breath and Luc rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, a badger. Did you guys do any research before coming here?” Fleur and Y/N eyes met as they gave a small giggle. 

“Lots of cute guys?” Y/N said giving a small wave to a tall red headed boy. Many boys would have turned red as a tomato with such a beautiful girl waving at them but this boy gave a cocky smile and a short wave back. 

“I do not feel the same.” Fleur stated, her noise turned up. 

“So pickyyyyy.” Y/N whispered back, noticing a cute brunette boy at another table. His light brown eyes were practically staring into her. This boy was sitting at the Badger table. She gave him a small wave before the large Great Hall doors opened again. 

The Durmstrang party had arrived. Y/N rolled her eyes as Fleur groaned. The two schools couldn’t be more different. All of them seemed to be built large and wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. Karkaroff, their headmaster, had a fruity, unctuous voice as he talked to Dumbledore. 

“Is that Krum?” Luc asked shocked and all the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton students turned to watch him.

“Not as cute as I would have thought.” Fleur said but you disagreed. His rough looks were kind of, well sexy. 

Y/N was watching the four Hogwarts tables and noticed the Gryffindor table seemed to be the most fun. They were pushing each other, laughing loudly, and all around enjoying their time. But before Y/N could voice her decision, her classmates had walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Y/N followed, not wanting to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you would like for me to continue.

Chapter 2: Eternal Glory

Y/N point of view

“Your attention please, I’d like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive 3 tasks. 3 extremely dangerous tasks-” 

“Wicked” The two red headed twins said from two tables over. Both twins had a head of flaming head hair. Their faces were covered in an abundance of freckles and they were quite tall. The only difference I noticed from this distance was that they had different smirks. 

“For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. Barty Crouch will explain this.” I wouldn’t lie, I started to zone out what the man was saying. My stomach growled as I waited for food. 

“No student under the age of 17 can submit their name into the goblet of fire.”

“THAT’S RUBBISH!” Screamed the twins as others joined. I was shocked they weren’t already 17 but then again I just had my birthday a week ago. Fleur scoffed at them but I gave a giggle. 

“Cute aren’t they.” I whispered into Fleur’s ear but she didn’t even give me a response. 

Finally, the tournament was explained and the dishes in front of them began to fill with food. There were a variety of dishes from each school’s homeland. I couldn’t help but want to change tables. The ravenclaws were more calm, they talked about school work, and all had refined manners. The Gryffindor table however actually had some whizzing small fireworks coming from it along with loud laughing. 

“Sorry about them, obnoxious.” A ravenclaw girl said confusing my look for disgust instead of yearning. I got up quickly and pulled Fleur with me. I practically forced her to walk over to the twin that had a mischievous smirk placed on his face. Getting closer, I could now see the different freckle patterns on their faces. 

“Excuse me, are you wanting the bouillabaisse?” I asked, my English was perfect due to lessons my mother had me take from a young age. The twins gave me a smirk and I didn’t even notice the smaller red headed next to them going purple. The younger boy stared up at me with an open mouth not replying. A gurgling noise came from his mouth. His eyes went from Fleur to mine. Fleur looked at me with disguise but her love for bouillabaisse made her stay next to me. 

“Yeah, have it.” said one of the twins, pushing it towards us. 

“You ‘ave finished wiz it?” Fleur asked politely but I could tell it took everything for her not to take her favorite food right then. 

“Yeah.” Fleur picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. 

“I’m Y/N.” I said looking at the twin with the mischievous smirk. That smirk that was going to get me in trouble. 

“Fred Weasley and this is George. And the one drolling is Ron.” He shook my hand and I gave a wave before going back to the Ravenclaw table. 

\-----  
Third person

The next morning, all the students started towards the Entrance Hall. The Triwizard Cup burning with blue fire. Many students stayed on the bleachers around it to watch who was brave enough to compete. Y/N was the first student from her school to put in her name and everyone gave soft claps. She watched the rest of her classmates go up and sat on a step next to a curly hair brunette and Ron.

“Anyone put their name in yet?” Y/N asked Ron but he didn’t seem to remember how to speak. 

“The Durmstrang lot.” The girl responded holding out her hand. “Hermione Granger.” She introduced as Y/N flashed her a large smile. Luc soon joined her but Fleur and the rest of the students decided to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. 

Turning, Y/N noticed Fred, George, and another boy hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited. 

“Done it.” Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione next to her. “Just taken it.”

“It’s not going to work.” Hermione sang.

“Really, I’m sure your headmaster put a lot of powerful magic in that aging circle.” Y/N spook up meeting Fred’s eyes. “Wouldn’t want to mess up those handsome faces.” She gave a large laugh as she saw Fred blush. 

“Ready George?”

“Ready Fred.” 

Everyone watched, fascinated, as Fred and George took a great breath and jumped over the line. For a split second even Y/N thought it had worked. The twins cheered and yells of triumph filled the air. But then there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully in front of Y/N. A loud popping noise followed and they had sprouted long white beards. The Entrance hall rang with laughter as Fred and George looked at each other’s beards. 

“I’m not into much older men.” Y/N joked as the two twins started fighting. 

They were soon taken away by the headmaster and brought to the hospital wing. 

Cedric Diggory was next to put his name into the cup. His house was cheering loudly and giving him high fives as he walked away.

“Good luck!” Y/N shouted at the handsome boy. Cedric walked over to her and held his hand out. 

“Cedric, Cedric Diggory.” His hands were soft and Y/N couldn’t help but want to lean closer.

“Y/N” She said, giving him a wink before leaving to go get some breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3: The Goblet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I am working from home and want to continue to write and post frequently. All kudos and comments really make me happy! Always good to know you have a following. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 3: Fireworks  
````  
Y/N point of view

I walked the grounds of Hogwarts, practically forcing Fleur and Luc to follow me. I wanted to meet students and find out what they did for fun. That was quickly answered as I noticed a group of sixth years by the lake. The twins stuck out, taller than the rest and they were playing catch with magical firework. “Handsome isn’t he.” I commented to Fleur. 

“Which one?” She asked, giving a side look to the boys. I didn’t bother answering and skipped down to the group.

“May we join?” I asked, tapping on Fred’s shoulder. He nodded and they opened up the circle for me. “I’m glad your beard is gone.”

“It was worth the try!” He said, his voice full of positivity. The group showed me how to pass the firework around. They were playing a muggle game called “Hacky sack” with it. 

“I’ve never played muggle games.” I giggled, tapping the firework with my foot to Lee Jordan. 

“Well you are pretty good-”

“Well-well how did your lot end up with Y/N.” The voice drawled out. I looked over to see a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, and a pale complexion. His pointed features turned towards me. “You should choose your company more wisely, your family would frown upon you hanging out with this group of poor mudblood lovers.”

Before a coherent thought passed my mind, I was holding my wand to the boy’s throat. This boy was everything I hated. He sounded just like her, just like my mother.

"Y/N.." Fleur said under her breath. She knew I was too hot headed to think about the consequences. 

“I know plenty of amazing muggle borns. Alarte Ascen-” Before I could finish the spell, each twin had lifted one of my arms. 

“I wouldn’t do that dear.” Fred said with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were filled with admiration. 

“His dad works for the ministry, you wouldn’t want him hearing about it.” George laughed. Even if I tried, I couldn’t get out of their grip, so I settled for allowing the twins to drag me back. 

“She is amazing.” Lee Jordan said to the group as they continued to play the muggle game.

“So what do you lot do for fun.” I almost regretted the question as I looked at Fred’s face. His mischievous smirk grew larger as he grabbed his bag. 

“George, let’s show the lady what we do for fun.” They both lifted one of my arms again and my feet dangled. Luc and Fleur did not follow but gave a smile and wave. 

“Am I being kidnapped? Is this how you two plan on taking me places?” I joked, as I was finally set down. 

“We heard about you.” Fred started. “Almost got kicked out of school for pranks.” George continued as they both looked in their bag. “We had to show you that Hogwarts has the best pranksters.”

Fred pulled out what looked like a can of green treats and watched as three Slytherins started walking towards them. The leader being the blond boy from earlier, Draco Malfoy. All three of you hid behind a large statue. “Those three are horrible. All sons of Death Eaters and horrible to muggle borns.” Fred hissed and now I was even more excited to prank them. Fred rolled the chocolate can out and a large boy grabbed it with his thick hands. 

He didn’t even question whose treats they were and opened the can. Out of the can sprayed green slim all over the three. They shouted and the large boy tried to shut the can but it was no use, more sludge kept coming. “Portable swamp.” George said as I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh too loud. All three of us ran off giggling till we stopped back at the large lake. 

“WHERE did you get that?”

“We invented it of course. We invent all of our pranks.” Fred was beaming with pride and I could feel my mouth hanging open.

“What else have you guys made?” I looked at the bag and wanted to try more. 

“We can’t tell you that!” George joked and Fred finished “trade secrets.”


	4. Chapter 4: The Goblet

Chapter 4: The Goblet

“Y/N.” I heard my name being shouted by Fleur, who was waving from near the castle. “You are going to miss the ceremony.” The twins and I ran towards the building and sat around the Goblet. I couldn’t help but feel impatient. The Hall was quiet as Dumbledore waved his wand and at once all the candles except those inside the carve pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. Without realizing it, I grabbed onto Fred’s arm in anticipation. I watched the sparking bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames and my eyes became almost painful. Everyone was waiting, watching. 

The flames finally turned red inside the Goblet. Sparks began to fly from it and next a piece of parchment fluttered out of it. The entire room gasped. 

“The champion for Durmstrang, Victor Krum.” The cheers from the Durmstrang students were so loud that they echoed off the walls. The Goblet turned red again and at once all the cheers died down. 

“The champion for Beaubaxton.” I gripped Fred’s arm tighter. My knuckles turned white. “Y/N” I jumped high and in my excitement gave Fred a hug. Fleur and Luc hugged me as I passed and entered the side chamber. The Hogwart Champion soon entered, a very handsome boy with chiselled features and golden locks. He was well built and a ladies dream. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. 

The three of you made awkward small talk and I couldn’t help but wonder what was taking so long. Soon Harry Potter walked in looking like he was about to puke.

“You ok-” I started but was cut off by the group of teachers coming in. It took me a second to understand what was going on. Somehow Harry Potter’s name had come out of the Goblet. I almost felt bad for the boy. All the headmasters were arguing about him. But I also was upset seeing as it was a competition and “The boy who Lived” already had a name for himself. However, by the end of the conversation, any anger to the boy was gone because of how ruthless the headmasters were being. Madame Maxime was almost acting like the boy had killed a child. Karkaroff was threatening to take Krum and leave. 

At the end, it was decided all four champions would compete. “He is so young, he will get hurt.” I voiced but noticed no one was listening to me. Madame Maxime rested her hand on my back and practically pushed me all the way back to the carriage. 

`````````  
In the days waiting for the competition, I was constantly kept entertained by the twins and their friends. This included Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Harry, Hermione, and their younger brother, Fred. They were a loud lot and constantly the center of attention. They were everything my mother would hate. Fred, George, Lee, and I would constantly wander off and prank passing Slytherins. 

Today though the group was playing with Wildfire Whiz-bangs by the lake. Fred was sitting next to me as Lee and George shot them at each other. “I can't believe you made these.” Fred and George had to be two of the smartest wizards I knew. 

“Spent all summer perfecting them.” Fred said as he layed back on the grass. “Mom had a fit with all the noise. So tell me more about yourself, what is your family like?”

I had already heard stories about the huge Weasley family. They were nothing like mine. They were caring, sweet, supportive. Their mother loved to cook and knit and their father worked for the muggle department. 

“Mmm well mom is…. she isn’t a bit like me. You know they-'' How could I phrase my upbringing to Fred. Would he judge me? My family reminded me more of the Malfoys. Old purebloods that hated anything new and muggles. Of course I didn’t share their beliefs but what if that didn’t matter? “They care about things I don’t.” 

Fred could tell I was nervous talking about them and quickly changed the subject. “Any siblings?” 

“Ugh yes! An older brother. A perfect brother. Has a stick up his ass just like my parents. Honestly, we hardly talk; he is much older” Fred laughed as I gave my best impression of him. “One day I’ll be the minister of magic and I’ll fix this horrible dress code. Wizards and witches aren’t what they used to be. They look like barbarians now. I saw a witch with her skirt above her knees at work yesterday.” 

I gave a little pompous walk and stuck my noise high making sure to get the full attitude. “I mean I am Theodore L/N and that means my name has lots of power, even though I can’t seem to get a girlfriend.” 

“Is it bad that he kind of sounds like a more stuck up version of my brother Percy.” Our laughs could be heard echoing off the lake. I never felt more like myself. 

“Hey Y/N!” Lee yelled up. “Play Quidditch?” 

“Of course! Best chaser on my team.” I yelled back. Fred looked at me like I had said the best thing in the world. 

“Let’s play a round!” George yelled, running up to us.


	5. Chapter 5: Rita Skeeter

\----  
Chapter 5: Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter was a vile woman. Her hair was in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. Her thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag as she watched Victor Krum with a gross smile. She was supposed to be interviewing all the champions but seemed to only be asking about one Harry Potter. When Harry Potter entered, she didn’t even pause before dragging him away with her scarlet-taloned fingers. 

“Well that was awkward.” I said to Cedric. 

“You can say that again. We are practically nothing.” Cedric was obviously jealous of Harry Potter and I couldn’t blame him. All four of us were champions but weren’t given much to any attention during the interviews. 

“So I played some Quidditch with my friends earlier. Do you play?” I asked to break the ice. Cedric’s face lit up and he looked even more handsome as we discussed the game. 

In the end, Rita probably asked the rest of the champions one or two questions before taking an awkward group picture and leaving. 

—-

The next morning I woke up in the bedroom I shared with Fleur. The magical carriage sported 5 bedrooms for us all to share. Fleur was already up and doing her hair. How did she look so perfect this early?

Eating my toast, I heard the flutter of owls come into the great hall. I was sitting in between Fleur and Luc still at the Ravenclaw table. 

Fleur was the first to notice my family’s screech owl holding my own personal death. A howler. 

“Oooo no.” She groaned “At least it will be in French and the other students will not understand.” But o was she wrong. My mother’s voice rang out loudly in the Great Hall in English. It was like her personal goal was to embarrass me to death. What more did she want? I was already my school’s champion.

“Y/N L/N! How dare you!” Her voice was loud and authoritative. I put my head down on the table as I felt Fleur’s hand on my back. “I saw a horrendous article in the newspaper saying that you had been chosen for the Triwizard Cup. Not ONE picture of you in it! So embarrassing. First, you join a manly competition and then you don’t even bother to bring any recognition to your family. Rita Skeeter didn’t even spell your name correctly. How dare you bring this embarrassment onto us? You better start losing weight and working more on your looks so that you will be pretty enough to be in The Daily Prophet next time or at least meet a successful pureblood boy at Hogwarts. I have attached some bewitched beauty products and clothes that will get you noticed. No carbs.” With that the howler ripped itself up leaving the Great Hall silent. 

“I don’t get it, she is probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” I heard whispers around me and it was something I’ve always been told. The outside world seemed to believe I was beautiful, a model but I couldn’t always see what they saw. I fought with loving myself every day but my mother’s words rang in my ear as I put down my toast. 

“Well isn’t she peachy.” The twins' voices appeared behind me, breaking my inner monologue. 

“Your mother is a down right gargoyle.” Fleur attempted and Luc nodded her head. 

“Everyone continue on with your eating!” Fred yelled at the crowded hall. Soon everyone was looking away and having their own conversations. 

“Thank you.” I mumbled as Fred and George squeezed into the Ravenclaw table on each side of me. Fleur gave a scuff but moved aside. 

“Eat your toast.” George said placing the toast back in my hands.

“Trust me, you have one of the best bodies I’ve ever seen.” Fred said, giving a wink. I wasn’t skinny in any means but I also wasn’t overweight. Fleur used to joke that all my curves were in the right places. I was athletic, causing me to have strong legs with a thin waist. I continued to remind myself of the body parts I liked and gave Fred a big smile. 

“Well that was embarrassing, I better find my mothers worst nightmare at Hogwarts before the end of this tournament to get back at her. Give her an even bigger scare.” I gave a faint giggle trying to break the ice as I bit into my toast. “Breaking news from Rita Skeeter, Y/N seen snogging a muggle born.”

“Well our family are purebloods.” George started. 

“But we are an embarrassment to our entire pureblood race. We’ve been called ‘blood traitors.’” Fred continued.

“Muggle lovers.” George put in with a laugh. 

“So if you really want to get to her, date one of us.” Fred laughed, giving me a wink. I wished he wasn’t joking. The twins joked around until I had a real smile on my face. 

Before I could joke back, a hand tapped me on my back. It was Cedric Diggory. “I for one am glad you are competing. I get to talk to you every day.” I was shocked by his open flirting and could feel a blush forming on my face. “See you around.” Cedric said before walking off. 

“A real dirt bag.” Fred practically growled, shocking me. I had never once heard Fred sound angry. “A complete git.” He continued but George laughed at him, whispering something into Fred’s ear. Fred quickly got up and walked out of the Great hall, George chasing after him.

“What was that about?” I asked Luc but she rolled her eyes.

“Men.” Was all she said finishing her breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragons

Chapter 6: Dragons 

Cedric was yelling my name down the halls. Fred groaned and put an arm around me, trying to hurry me down the hall. “Yes!” I yelled back spinning from Fred’s arm. “Cedric is calling, didn’t you hear?” I asked Fred but I knew he had heard. 

“May I talk to you alone?” Cedric asked and I gave a nod waving back to Fred as Cedric walked me towards the courtyard. “The first task is dragons.” Guilt crept in my stomach because I already knew the first task was dragons. Madame Maxime had informed me days ago. Not once did I think to tell Cedric. 

“I’ve never met a more honest and chivalrous guy. Thank you.” I gave Cedric a hug and sighed. “Any ideas of what you are doing?”

“I don’t know, just found out. Wanna brainstorm together?” Cedric asked, showing the books he was holding on dragons. Madame Maxine and I had formulated a plan already but extra knowledge was always good and Cedric was so… handsome. 

“Of course, I was thinking of a spell.”

“On a full grown dragon?” He asked sitting on the grass. 

“I’m very good at spell casting actually!” I gave Cedric a playful shove as I sat next to him, reading facts about the dragons we were going to fight. 

“I think I’m going to transfigure something to distract the dragon.” Cedric said as he bit his lip. 

“Maybe just bite your lip in front of the dragon, she will be charmed by your looks.” He blushed and I gave a large laugh. 

The laughing died down as Cedric and I continued to read the plentiful way we could die by dragon. 

``````````  
Third person view

The day of the first task had finally arrived. The champions were escorted to the tent and they could hear the crowd forming outside. Y/N didn’t look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Victory Krum looked even surlier than usual and Cedric Diggory was pacing back and forth. Harry Potter stood in the entrance, observing the three. 

Finally Bagman entered. He looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. Bagman was opening the neck of a purple silk sake. 

“The task will be to collect the golden egg.” He paused looking at their faces. “Ladies first.”

Y/N put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon-- A Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. Krum went next and pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn’t even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Cedric put his hand in the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish short-snout, leaving the Hungarian Horntail to Harry Potter. 

Y/N heard cheering outside as Cedric emerged from the tent. She jumped around trying to get her confidence back and ready. 

The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped… as Cedric tried to receive his golden egg. He had turned a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. Finally, cheers rang outside. 

“One down, three to do!” Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. “Y/N, if you please.”

Y/N was trembling from head to toe but quickly shocked it off before exiting the tent. If Y/N could do anything, she could fake it till she made it. Her head was held high as she clutched her wand. 

When she exited the crowd cheered loudly, she looked around and saw the giant Common Welsh Green guarding the golden egg. The Welsh Green roared and it issued its fire in narrow jets towards Y/N.

Y/N shot out a bewitched sleep charm. Many witches couldn’t charm a full grown dragon but Y/N was powerful. The dragon’s body and mind was brought into a state in which their nervous system was relatively inactive, its eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and it became unconscious. The dragon snored as Y/N crept slowly towards the golden egg. As she picked it up, the dragon snore came out as a jet of fire, catching her robe on fire. 

“Aguementi.” She screamed out, the fire being put out as a jet of water came from her wand. She secured the egg and ran to the safe point.

`````  
The four champions were now waiting for their scores. Y/N was frustrated. If only she had been out of the snoring dragons way, she would have had a perfect score.

“In first place-” A voice boomed and the crowd went silent, “Harry Potter for his use of the summoning charm and broom. In second place, Y/N for the use of the bewitched sleep curse. In third, Victor Krum for the use of the Conjunctivitis Curse. In fourth, Cedric Diggory for use of the transfiguration spell.”

The champions gave a wave to the crowd, their exhaustion was evident. All of them started to walk towards their different dorms. Their friends joined them as they went. 

“That was wicked!” Fred called as George and him ran up to her. Fleur and Luc were behind them and gave Y/N a wave. 

“Thank you. Honestly, I would of got in first place if it wasn’t for my stupid robe catching fire.” Y/N said with a huge yawn. Her body ached and all she could think about was her bed. 

“Always striving for perfection.” Fleur joked. “These boys were taking bets.” She pointed to the twins and Y/N gave a fake gasp.

“These two innocent boys? I never.” She gave another long yawn as they came to the carriage. “Night boys, you better bet on me.”


	7. Chapter 7: A Date

Chapter 7: The Yule Ball 

The Yule ball being announced swept a wave of excitement throughout the school. Madame Maxime even took the girls out dress shopping. 

“My girls will not be outshined by any Hogwarts girls.” She said as each girl came to show her the dresses they tried on. 

However, I still didn’t have a date. It wasn’t like no one had asked me. Actually many boys had asked but not one waz who I wanted. 

“You better hurry and accept a guy's offer, before all the good ones are gone.” Fleur whispered next to me. All of the Beauxbatons girls were sitting in a circle, enjoying the extra attention, as boys would come one by one asking them to the dance. 

“Who are you waiting for anyway? Fred?” Luc asked still reading her book. 

“Or Cedric” Fleur giggled as I rolled my eyes. 

“Neither has even tried to ask.” I said, wondering if I should have accepted a previous offer. “I thought for sure Fred would, he is constantly flirting but maybe I misread.” 

I noticed Fred and George coming out now and walked up to him. “Found a girl to go to the Yule ball yet?” I asked both of them but only cared for one of their answers. 

“Yeah, we were making fun of Ron and he asked who our dates were. So we asked the first girls we saw, Angelina and Katie.” I wasn’t sure if my shocked expression showed but the shock quickly turned to anger. 

“Have fun.” I practically hissed, spinning around and throwing my hair over my shoulders. 

“I told you.” George said to Fred as I plopped next to Luc. 

——-

Third person point of view 

Fred was shocked by Y/N’s attitudes. Did he misread? He had played his flirting on thick with her but had heard she was flirting with Cedric Diggory. He had seen them reading closely together just before the first task. 

“Really messed up that one, didn’t you.” George joked and Fred pushed him a little too hard. 

Fred then had to watch as Cedric Diggory walked up to Y/N. A girl he liked, a girl that laugh lit up a room, a girl he should have asked. Cedric put down his hand and Y/N took it as they walked away. Fred couldn’t take it and walked toward the common room. 

“So Y/N, I was wondering-“ Cedric scratched the back of his neck and looked everywhere but Y/N’s eyes. If dragons were scary, asking a beautiful girl out was even worse. 

“Yes?” Y/N asked, stepping closer to the handsome boy. He was much taller than her and she had to look up to force him to meet her gaze. 

“Will you go to the ball with me?” Y/N didn’t know if it was because she was mad at Fred or because Diggory bit his lip when he was nervous but she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Of course Diggory.” Cedric had a huge smile on his face. His cheeks were faintly pink as he kissed Y/N again. “I’ll be wearing gold for your house. Make sure your tie matches.” 

——   
The days that followed were hard. Fred, George, Lee, and Y/N continued to hang out. They played tricks on passing students and always seemed to have sweets. 

Fred and Y/N were once again watching George and Lee attempt to make a toad the size of a horse. “We can put it in Snape’s room.” They justified. 

Fred laid down his head in Y/N’s lap. He looked up at the beautiful girl. She was so strong, so ambitious, and so perfect. His fingers glided into her long hair and she finally looked down. 

“What are you doing?” She giggled starting to play with his flaming red hair. 

“I can’t help but feel like everything is perfect when I’m with you.” Fred’s voice was serious for once but Y/N didn’t catch on. 

“What’s the joke?” She giggled sticking her tongue out at him. Fred laughed it off before the smile slipped off his face. Cedric Diggory was walking over to them. Fred knew it was his fault for not asking Y/N to the ball. He was so focused on making fun of his little brother, he forgot all about how painful it would be to see her with someone else. 

Y/N got up and waved Cedric over to them. “We are making the toad huge.” She yelled, not noticing Cedric and Fred practically fuming with jealousy. Neither of them acted on it though. 

“Chocolates?” Fred asked, giving Cedric and Y/N each one. 

“Why is mine so much smaller?” y/N groaned but ate it anyway. 

In less than a minute, large puss filled boils started to pop up on Cedric’s perfect face. Y/N continued to shout at Fred as she dragged Cedric to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And add a little... spice

Chapter 8: The Yule ball

Luckily, Cedric's face was clear before The Yule Ball. I changed into my gold dress and Fleur started to do my hair. Fred and I hadn’t talked after he refused to apologize to Cedric. My head kept drifting to the red head. I missed him. 

I surveyed myself in the long mirror in the corner of the dorm. My gold dress sparkled in the light, the embellishment and sequins added to the dress without it being to much. It hugged my curved just right. My hair was in a long plait braid with gold, and gold bracelets glimmered on my wrist. The girls started to walk towards Hogwarts.

As I entered, I saw Fred first. His mouth seemed to hang open as he watched me walk down the stairs. His eyes looked like he had never seen something more beautiful. For a second, I forgot Fred wasn’t my date as he took a few steps towards me. However, Cedric met me at the bottom of the stairs. “You look beautiful.” He said. holding out his hand and leading me towards our station.

Professor McGonagall told the champions to wait at one of the side doors while everyone else went inside. They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students sat down. Cedric looked down at me and gave a wink, taking my hand in his. Behind me were Harry Potter and his date and Krum and Hermione. 

“Wow Hermione you look beautiful.” I said to her. She looked absolutely stunning and was holding herself with pride. 

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered but Fred who was rolling his eyes. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. I beamed around at everyone as the music started. When Cedric twirled me around it felt like no one was watching. He was graceful on his feet. 

Slowly, more teachers and students started to join. I was shocked to see the head mistress dancing with Hagrid. “Zis is nothing, At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we have ice sculpture all around ze dining chamber.” I heard Fleur telling her date as we danced by. Her date was watching her talk with a very dazed look and I wondered if he even heard her insulting his school. 

“How did I get a girl like you in my arms?” Cedric asked and I gave him a smile but I couldn’t help but be distracted by Fred. He wasn’t dancing gracefully like Cedric, instead he was whizzing Katie around and lifting her. She was laughing with him and a pang of jealousy shot in me. I wanted that, I was bored of proper dancing, I wanted silly Fred making me giggle. 

“Did you hear me?” Cedric repeated and I gave him a nod. 

“Sorry just looking at the decor. Hogwarts really is something.” Cedric didn’t seem to notice what I was actually looking at and if he did, he was too polite to point it out. 

The music started to pick up pace as the band started playing. I jumped around with Cedric, singing along and tossing my hair in the air as it slid from my braid. I tripped and fell flat into someone. Fred had caught me and before I could even talk, he held both my hands jumping up and down with me. We started to dance like idiots, laughing away. Fred lifted me into the air and dropped me back down and gave a funny little dance. Before I even could think, Fred was pulling me out of the Hall and into the crisp night. 

“Hey I may have not asked you to the dance but at least we got to dance.” Fred joked, still pulling me and I stopped short.

“Fred, Fred I left Cedric.” Guilt came over me as I noticed I abandoned my date without a second thought. 

“Don’t worry, I already thought about that, I sent Cho Chang over to him. They used to be into each other before you showed up.” He finally sat us down next to some rose bushes. Concealed from the teacher. 

“I should have asked you to the Yule Ball. I shouldn’t have been immature and pranked Cedric cause he had the balls.” Fred said as his hand came over mine. “I’m sorry, you are so incredible. When you walked in in that dress, I couldn’t stop imagining everything I wanted to do to you.”

The atmosphere changed. Fred’s face was so close to mine. In a second, his lips found mine. They were soft and warm. His hands wandered to my cheek and down to the side of my neck. Pulling me closer. Fred pulled me into his lap as his kisses danced down my neck. This caused a shiver to go down my body, making me grind into him. My heart was racing as Fred broke apart from my lips for a second. His eyes were darkened with lust and his lips once again collided with mine. 

“God, I hated seeing his hands on you.” Fred hissed out, his nails practically digging into my skin as he held my hips. A small groan left my lips as he started to once again kiss down my neck. 

“Do not leave a mark.” I warned. I meant to sound assertive but it came out in a whimper. Fred laughed against the soft flesh.

I pouted softly as Fred pulled away quickly. “Hurry, I hear Snape taking points away.” He was right, I could hear Snape deducting points just a few steps away. 

Fred and I went back into the Hall. Cedric was dancing with Cho Chang now but I didn’t feel jealous. I had my man.


	9. Chapter 9: The Golden Egg

Chapter 9: The Golden Egg

“Stupid thing.” I groaned practically throwing the golden egg onto the floor. “Can't make the thing work.”

“We could find out for you.” Fred and George said with a smile. 

“Heard Harry and Ron talking about it.” Fred started. “And we are always willing to help a friend, for a price.” George finished and I glared at them. 

“And what would that be?”

“⅓ of the prize money of course.” George stated and Fred rolled his eyes. “A date.” He requested. 

“Fine.” 

“I’ll pick you up at midnight outside the carriage.” Fred said as the twins walked away.

```  
Third person

Midnight had finally rolled around and Y/N stood outside the carriage. She was in a silk pajama set and was shaking slightly. She didn’t have to wait long before Fred came down to her. “The prefects’ bathroom. We gotta go fast. Got the password and everything. Do you have a bathing suit?” Y/N shook her head, Fred had not instructed her to have one, and she couldn't go back in. Madame Maxime was sure to hear her. 

“I’ll just wear underwear, covers the same things.”

The door cracked open as Fred and Y/N slipped inside and bolted the door behind them. Looking around, the bathroom was beautiful. A splendid candle-filled chandelier was softly lit and the entire room was made of white marble. Including what looked like a long, empty swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a different colored jewel set into its handle. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows and white fluffy towels sat in the corner. 

“Where has Hogwarts been hiding this?” Y/N asked twirling around, holding her egg tight. 

“Ron said we have to get in and put the egg under water.” Fred was turning some of the nozzles and different bath mixes came into the water. The pink and blue bubbles were the size of footballs. 

“Turn around then.” Y/N said and quickly got undressed but her bra and panties before jumping in. 

“Now you don’t look either.” Fred said and he soon entered the pool next to her. Y/N swam up closer and gave a splash. Soon Fred and Y/N were splashing water with huge bubbles at each other, completely forgetting the egg that was sitting on the pool's edge. 

After, they were making full bubble beards and mustaches mimicking different people and laughing at each other. But as the bubbles died down, Y/N looked at the egg. 

“Ready?” She asked, concerned about the ear piercing noise. 

“Ready!” Fred repeated and they both dived down into the water and opened the egg. 

“Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above ground, and while you’re searching, ponder this: We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss, An hour long you’ll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour-- the prospect’s black, too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back,”

Y/N and Fred let themselves float back upward and took a deep breath. “Mermaids.” Y/N whispered and Fred gave a nod. “Please thank Harry for me.” 

“Thank Harry, I had to give Ron 10 gallons for that information. You should thank me.” Fred joked, giving her his famous smirk. Y/N swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips met quickly and hungerly. The kiss was rough and hot. He bit Y/N bottom lip and her moans echoed in the bathroom. Smirking his tongue entered her mouth, their tongues doing a dance. 

Her hands were running down his fit body, resting on the rim of his boxers. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad. His hands went down her back, grabbing her ass and grinding himself into her. She could feel his large member hard against her.

The two stopped when they heard a knock on the door. “Fred? Did it work?” It was George. Y/N quickly whipped her mouth and Fred repositioned himself. 

“Quit rough aren’t you?” Y/N was breathing heavy as she pulled on her clothes quickly. 

“You like it that way don’t you?” Fred was already dressed and handed Y/N her top. “So what do you say Y/N, wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Task

Chapter 10: The Second Task

I gave up trying to find Fred, even George didn’t have any luck. Trying to concentrate on the second task would be even more difficult without him. Even worse, my mother had sent a letter that she would come and watch. 

My nerves were high, I was practically shaking. I had practiced the bubble-head charm so many times I knew I could do it with ease. Madame Maxime led me out of the carriage and there stood my mother. Her head was held high and she looked at passing students like they were swished slugs. 

“Y/N.” She said once she noticed me. She didn’t come to hug me, just looked me up and down. Her nose scrunched like she smelled something horrible. “Nasty place isn’t it.” She commented looking at the beautiful castle. To my mother, everything was nasty.

“This way.” Madame Maxime said, escorting my mother and I to the lake for the second task. 

“What are you wearing?” My mother asked, picking at my track suit that was covering my swimsuit. “Are you really going to let the world see you in just a swimsuit? Disgusting. Honestly, 2nd place on the first challenge. You looked like an idiot getting caught in a sleeping dragon’s fire. I talked to Lucius Malfoy and he told me you were seeing a filthy blood traitor.”

“He isn’t.” I had never spoken back to my mother, my mother stopped quickly looking like I had stabbed her. I heard the sound first, my cheek was on fire. She had slapped me openingly. Madame Maxime had froze at the sight. You could hear a leaf drop.

“That if quiet enough. The second task is about to begin.” Madame Maxime put a hand on my back and walked me to the boats that would take us to the stands. I kept looking around for Fred. I needed his laughter, his jokes. 

“I will take you out of school and homeschool you if I hear you continue to see that poor traitor. I have eyes everywhere. We talked about an arranged marriage between you and his boy, Draco.” My mother continued, even as the cheers of the crowds greeted us. My mind imagined 30 ways of killing Draco Malfoy. Each one was more painful. I could hear Madame Maxime talking but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. Worries filled my mind.

“Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then, One… two… three!” Everything had gone so fast, my mother’s words were in my head. I couldn’t be home schooled, I couldn’t be trapped there. 

“Did you say something?” I asked Madame Maxime but before she could answer, my mother had pushed me into the lake. The icy lake woke me up but my heart was still racing. My head continued spinning as I casted the bubble-head charm. The charm created a bubble around my head that continuously gave me oxygen. I took a deep breath and straightened out my hands. Silence pressed upon my ears as I started to soar into the strange, dark, foggy landscape. I could only see ten feet around myself, there seemed to be shadows leeming in the oncoming darkness. 

I couldn’t picture it. Draco and I. Would I ever be happy? Would I ever laugh? I barely noticed the small fish flicker past me. Maybe I could run away?

Light green weeds stretched ahead of me. I continued looking around for the merpeople. My breath was so fast, I was feeling light headed. The thought of Draco and I being married was making me nauseous. What if I puked in the bubble? Would I choke and drown in my own vomit. 

Then without warning, something grabbed hold of my ankles. My body twisted around as I was pulled into the weeds. I saw grindylows, small water horned demons, poking out of the weeds, their long fingers clenched tightly around my leg. Their fangs bared. I tried to cast a few spells but they must have not worked under water. What spells worked underwater? What stupid spells? I didn’t even notice one of the grindylows had popped my bubble. The surface was too high, I couldn’t get out. I gulped down water. I was drowning.

I saw a light come from the surface and soon I was back on shore. Coughing up the water I had swallowed below. “Y/N L/N was trapped by grindylows. Due to safety precautions, she was rescued. She did not save her hostage.”

The nurse from Hogwarts quickly rushed up to me. I couldn’t look up, I couldn’t see the look of utter disappointment on everyone’s faces. Madame Maxime, my mother, my classmates. I wanted Fred. 

“Wait, Fred.” I tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down.

“Don’t worry dear. They will get him at the end.” 

``````

Harry Potter shot up at the last minute from the water. He had both Fred and Ron with him. I rushed over as fast as I could and outstretched my hand. “You saved both of them, even though they weren’t yours. Harry you are so brave.”

“Left me to die I see.” Fred laughed but quickly noticed the tears in my eyes. He took my hand and got out of the water. “I’m joking love, I know you did your best.”

“I deserve a zero.” I hugged Fred’s cold body but was quickly pulled away.

“Do not touch my daughter. Filth.” My mom’s nails dug in my shoulder as she pushed me to the other side of the dock. I looked back and gave a wave to Fred. Who smiled lightly and waved back.

When the scores were totally, I was in last place. My mother’s rants didn’t affect me because I could see Fred threw the crowds mimicking her stances and facial expressions. My mother finally left, leaving me feeling free. 

I can’t believe I let her get to me.


	11. Chapter 11: Draco

Chapter 11: Draco

Third person

Losing the second task was a wake up call for Y/N. Even Fleur and Madame Maxime had noticed her changed. She was carrying herself different, taller. She wasn’t constantly looking for anyone's approval. She seemed free. 

Draco started to follow Y/N around like a puppy. Always mentioning his father and his stature in the wizarding world. 

“I swear, he turns up around every corner.” Y/N groaned to Fred and George, as Draco and his minions started towards them.

“Well we could try a few of our inventions on them?” Fred said and George picked up his large bag of tricks. They took out a telescope and gave an evil grin towards eachother. 

“Hello Y/N” Draco’s voice was cocky as he ignored the twins. Goyle looked at Fred and George, who were pretending to use the telescope. He grabbed it with his large hands and put it up to his eye. He squeezed it and a tiny hand came out, punching him in the eye. “You stupid poor muggle lovers” Draco hissed out. 

However, no one could hear him over the laugher from the other three. Draco’s face went red but then a sly look came over his face.

“You know, Y/N’s mom has been talking to my dad about marriage. Says she will homeschool Y/N if she doesn’t dump you.” Fred looked shocked but Y/N just rolled her eyes. She was done being her mother’s perfect princess. She wanted happiness and she wasn’t afraid to do what was necessary.

“You’ll have to kill me first.” Y/N said simply, placing a light kiss on Fred’s cheek and flipping off Draco. “Now you should get your friend’s eye checked out.”

Fred took Y/N’s hand and started walking away. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Because I knew I wouldn’t leave you. At first I panicked but Fred I’m going to be 18 next year. When I am, I will start my own life. I won’t look back.” Fred’s lips landed on hers. She was his everything and he was hers. “You, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They showed me what happiness is and I won’t go back.”

“Well, my moms been wanting to meet you for ages. I bet she wouldn’t mind you staying with us. She always loves when Ginny has girls over.” He gave a bigger smile and pulled Y/N in a deep hug, kissing the top of her head. “Bet she will make you a sweater too.”

Y/N’s family owl landed in front of them. A letter from her mother was dropped in Y/N’s open hand. 

“Be careful, dark forces are gathering. Your father has heard whispered. Stay safe. Do not associate with people that could hurt you. We are buying a safe house in Brazil. Your brother is already there.” It read in rushed writing. It was the first time Y/N had ever felt real concern from her mother. 

“She sounds concerned? Do you really think the death eaters are really trying to bring back… you know?” Her voice was just above a whisper. She had heard so many stories of the horrible things that happened in the first war. 

“He has. The last few years here at Hogwarts. But that’s why we have to stick together. Cause when he does, we will fight.” Fred eyes glittered with courage and Y/N knew in her heart she would fight next to him. 

“Maybe we will be lucky and he will decay whenever he is.” 

“I hope so. Maybe we can throw a little portable swap on him.” Fred laughed trying to lighten the mood but Y/N clutched the paper. 

“When that happens my parents they won’t pick a side… and if they do, it won’t be the right one.” She looked down at the letter and sighed. “I won’t have a family if there is another war. Obviously they will run and I will stay. I will stay.” 

“That’s it, this summer you are staying with me. My mom and dad will make you family so quick. None of this talk.” 

—  
Y/N didn’t understand why but that night she wandered off from her bed. She stood in front of a large phoenix statue. Her hands shaking as she gripped her letter. 

All these friends she met were ready to die. Ready to die. Was she? She knew what was right but did she have the courage they had. 

The statue moved and Albus Dumbledore stood in his night gown. It was a bright purple with gold glitter stars. He gave a yawn but didn’t look shocked to see Y/N. 

“He is afraid of you. You can stop this.” The teenager was trying to be strong but tears rolled down her face. “Please. People will die.”

Dumbledore took the letter and read it quickly. Giving her a nod. “You are very brave. When the time comes, I hope to have you on my side. Now please get back to bed. It’s late.” 

“May I stay at Hogwarts next year?” Y/N practically screamed. The old wizard nodded and turned to walk up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12: The Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying! Please leave kudos and comments. I am unsure if people are enjoying and love to hear!

Chapter 12: The Third Task

Y/N point of voice 

The third task was finally here.

I jumped in place. I was to go in last but I knew I would profit from my speed. I rolled my neck and my parents both gave me concerned looks. Instead of a speech, my mother held me in a tight hug. “If something happens, run to us right away.” She whispered in my ear. 

But before I could question my mother, a cannon was fired and the challengers started going in one by one. It was finally my turn and I entered the tall maze. This was my task! I loved mazes and my school had several, always changing on its grounds. 

I couldn’t believe my luck. I came to my first obstacle, a blast-ended skewt, and quickly stunned it and kept going. I kept having luck, running into easy magical creatures and being quick enough to dodge the changing hedges.

Then I saw it. I saw the Triwizard cup. I was going to win. Next to the cup was a small rat. At first I thought it was an obstacle. But the rat ran behind me and I realized it must have been a poor house rat that got lost in the maze. I didn’t give it a second thought until I felt all happy inside. The world became fuzzy. My body was moving backwards but I didn’t remember ever taking a step. Soon I could feel vines entangling me and darkness took over. 

——-  
Third person

Cedric's body was returned to the grounds, and Harry clung to it, refusing to let it go until Albus Dumbledore pulled him away. The crowd’s cheerful screams soon turned into horror as everyone realized what had happened. 

Y/N and Victor Krum had been found in the maze, both under the imperius curse. Their head masters muttered counter curses until both Krum and Y/N’s lost their glossy appearance.

When Krum and Y/N centered themselves, they were surrounded by the horrible screams and cries. Y/N then saw the cold, pale body of Cedric, his parents and Cho Chang over him. Y/N bent over to vomit. From a mixture of the curse, the loud crowd, and seeing the open blank eyes of Cedric Diggory. 

“Voldemort is back!” Harry Potter screamed. Both Y/N’s parents looked at each other before getting up to leave. They wanted no part in Voldemort but they also didn’t want to go against him. 

“Get Y/N.” Y/N’s father whispered. Y/N was too close to the action and was vomiting on the ground. Her face so pale, it was shocking she could stand. 

“We will get her when it’s safe for us. She will cause a scene.” Her mother’s frail form looked like a deer ready to run at any second. 

Lights flashed around Y/N and she slowly fainted, her boyfriend catching her before she hit the hard ground. 

Waking up in the infirmary, Y/N was still confused. She tried to get up but her head was pounding. 

“It’s okay.” Fred whispered. “I’m here.” 

“What happened?” Her voice crooked out, as she once again tried to sit up. “I was in the maze and then nothing.” 

“He is back Y/N, Voldemort is back.” 

“What will we do?” 

“We will fight.” Fred held Y/N’s hand and gave her a kiss.

“Now, come on. Let’s have none of that talk, Y/N needs to rest.” It was her fathers voice. “Will you do us a big favor son and get some chocolate for Y/N?” Fred nodded and ran off, not wanting to leave Y/N alone. 

“I’m sorry dear but I have to do this. Imperio.” Her mother whispered and once again, a magical feeling came over Y/N.

“What if she questions things?” I heard my father whispered. He sounded miles away. 

“We will make her think she did it all on her own. Show her only the memories we need her to see.”

—-  
Fred’s point of view 

I practically ran back in with a bar of chocolate. Y/N’s parents were talking to Madame Pomfrey and Y/N looked deep in thought. 

“Fred.” Her voice sounded off. Almost too airy. “Fred, I’m going to Brazil. I can’t stay here.”

“Y/N what are you talking about, we can do this together.” My voice came out a little too loud causing her parents and Madame Pomfrey to look our way. 

“I’m not like you. I can’t. Did you see Cedric? I’m going.” Madame Pomfrey was coming over, glaring at me. “I’m sorry Fred, I’m not like you. We are over. I need to be safe.”

I felt anger boil in me. Not towards Y/N but her parents. I wanted to convince her we could do this but before I could, Madame Pomfrey was sending me away. 

I had planned to sneak back in later that night but by the time I came back, the L/N family was gone. What had they told Y/N that scared her so much? 

——


	13. Chapter 13: Brazil

I got a message that the last chapter was confusing. So basically, Y/N’s parents placed the imperio curse on her to dump Fred and leave with them. Please leave kudos and any questions in the comments. 

Chapter 13: Brazil

I awoke to chimes and birds tweeting. The birds were singing a song I had never heard before. They didn’t sound like any birds I knew. 

I opened my eyes to see my mother sitting on the bottom of my bed. “It’s time Y/N. We need to have a talk.” I’ve never seen my mom look so broken. Or had I never noticed? She wore a pencil skirt and a silk blouse. However, she was so thin she didn’t fill it out. I could see her collar bones with great detail and her face was more angular then the beautiful roundness it once held. 

“When I was young. My real father was killed. He was killed for being a muggle.” My mother’s hand was on my leg but she looked out the open window. Her voice sounded defeated. To anyone else this secret might have been nothing but to my mother it was everything. “He was tortured and killed for what he was. My mother remarried and her second husband promised to pretend I was his. To keep me safe. I was taught to be the perfect pure blood witch. Everything was to keep me safe. Without perfection, they would find out about my tainted muggle blood and I would be killed too. I hated it but it kept me alive, kept me rich, and kept me powerful. I put this on you. I see how much you hate me but I need you to be alive.” 

I wasn’t sure whether to hug my mom or slap her. I felt bad for her but also hated how she didn’t learn from her parent’s faults. 

“Being perfect isn’t enough, we have to live too.” I reached out and squeezed my mother’s shoulders giving her a smile. 

“You don’t understand. He Who should not be Named does horrible things. Y/N you don’t understand how powerful he is.” My mother was now holding my hand so hard, I couldn’t feel it. True terror filled her eyes. Her composure truly showed how fearful I should be of… of that evil monster… that evil man. 

We sat in silence. I finally looked out the window and saw vines, bright birds flying by, and a small monkey jumping from tree to tree. 

“Where am I?” I asked, as I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the window. “Mother, why am I here?” 

“What do you mean dear? You asked to come.” I searched my mother’s eyes but could find no trace of a lie. “You were so scared after the maze and that red head kept talking about fighting. You told him you couldn’t and wanted to come here. I can show you if you want. I have a memory of it.”

I nodded slowly and my mom took a memory out of her head and pushed it towards me. She was right. I had dumped Fred. I had asked to go. My voice seemed off but it was me. Had I bumped my head or was I having a complete breakdown. But I had thought about those things in the past. I wasn’t like Fred, I wasn’t brave, and in that moment I was terrified. In my exhausted state, had I decided to run? I needed to go back, to fight. 

“I need to send an owl to Fred! Mother, please I messed up. I have to tell him I love him. I don’t know what happened to me. Maybe my head was still foggy. I would never.” I looked around for a quill and parchment but felt my mother’s boney hand on my shoulder. 

“Y/N, we left the owl back home. We are in a literal jungle. We all need some rest. Please come down to eat and then we will try and find more wizards around Brazil. Your brother has been learning about the culture here.” I never felt so alone and confused. On one half my mother cared. She did in her own twisted way. I wanted to help her and go down stairs to feed her. But the other half of me wanted to run in the jungle to find another wizard. I had never felt so alone. 

Unsure what else to do, I followed my mother outside onto a patio. I looked around and it was true. We were truly in the middle of a jungle. 

“Every protection spell on it.” My dad said proudly. “No animal or wizard can get in, let alone find it.” 

“I found this place from a friend that used to do research on magical creatures in the rainforest.” My brother said puffing out his chest. Unlike my mother, Dexter looked like he had gained weight. He was currently eating a huge pastry. Before I could ask where the food came from, Mardy and Penny, our house elves appeared holding more pastries. 

“Penny and Mardy.” I sighed in relief. Happy to see in the hurry they hadn’t been left behind. 

“We are in the middle of the rainforest, here let me show you.” I could tell Dexter was proud of finding such a great hideout. He had a stack of maps on the table and started ranting about how much it cost him. “I’ll teach you some spells that will help you with the wildlife out here.”

“And where is the nearest wizarding village?” If mother wouldn’t answer, maybe Dexter would. 

“Why would we go to a village where we could be seen?” He licked the white frosting off his hands and gave his head a shake. “We are fully stocked with a kitchen, library, pool, and every wizarding game you could ask for. We stay here.”


	14. Chapter 14: Penny

Chapter 14: Penny

I kept climbing higher till I got to the top of the trees and looked over the canopies. Millions of miles of trees met my eyes. I kept hoping I would see a village or a road. Anything. Obviously, there were towns close by. How else would Dad keep getting the newspaper? But then again, he probably used apparition. Something I was never taught. 

Up here, I could think. I kept trying to remember the day I had dumped Fred and agreed to come here but I couldn’t. It didn’t make sense. I loved Fred and I would have done anything to stay. I kept replaying the memory of Fred telling me we would fight together and leaving to get me some food. And then… and then I felt all light inside. Just like in the maze. Just like when I was under the Imperio curse. 

I watched my parents as they sat tanning next to the large rectangular pool. The house elves brought them tropical drinks and snacks as they talked. Would they have used an unforgivable curse on their own daughter? My mom's voice rang in my head, “anything to keep you safe.”

So they would wait here? Wait here while people died? Go back when things had settled?

Days became weeks and that became months. It was almost Christmas time and I still had not gotten any closer to leaving the rainforest. Dexter had even picked up as my teacher and was making sure my studies were kept. No one seemed bored doing the same routine. My pleas to contact my friends and Fred were denied time and time again. I stopped trying to venture into the forest, finding there were many dangers and many ways to get lost. The trees were so thick that the rainforest floor was full of darkness.

I went in the kitchen, noticing that the once full pantries now had only native fruit and vegetables. This made me pause as I looked at Dexter still eating his pastries. I checked every spot in the kitchen, there was not a single thing to bake with. 

“Miss, do you need some help?” Penny asked in a high pitch voice, her ears were bat like and huge compared to her small face. Her spindly arms held a basket of clothes. She wore an old pillow case that had slowly turned brown. 

“Penny, where do you get the pastries for Dexter? I want to buy him some?” I added. I didn’t want Penny knowing I was doing anything. She might fright and hurt herself or call my mother. 

“Ooo of course Miss. I go to the little wizarding village. A short walk. Only four miles South East. Master, lets me use magic to bring the items home because there are no muggles around. It's protected just like the house, can’t see it unless you know where to go.” Penny being so innocent had no clue she had given me an out. My mother and father always looked down on house elves. Never making conversation with them. They probably forgot to mention to Penny not to tell me anything. 

“Penny, everyone in this house is your master? Even me?" 

"Yes Miss." Penny said looking at me curiously. 

"Could I come with you next time you go? We can go at night when everyone is sleeping. I’ll bring my wand and keep us safe. I want to surprise Dexter with some pastries.” 

“Ooo course Miss! Penny will bring us tonight.” 

“Thank you Penny.” I gave a small wave and started to think about what I needed. Money? Yes, that would be easy. I could easily steal from Dexter’s room. I could charm my bag and put some clothes and snacks in there. I could get back to Fred. 

—-  
Poor Penny looked terrified as she took me down the path into the rainforest. My wand shed a large light and caused the glowing eyes of animals to look at us. Goosebumps traveled up my body. 

“May Penny just appart us there?” Penny asked, after we had walked a good mile. 

“You can appart?” I questioned. I had seen Penny lift things with a snap before but never teleport.

“Yes, like I said master said I could use magic to get groceries.” I fought to yell at Penny.

“You mean this entire time we were walking in this creepy forest. You could have just…” Penny looked like she was about to hit herself and I cleared my throat. “Yes Penny, could you please appart us there? Thank you.”

With a snap, we landed in a small town. I looked up and noticed we were still in the rainforest. The wizarding town seemed to bend around trees and above the creeks. It looked small, maybe 10-15 buildings in total. The buildings were bright and patterned with different rainforest animals. 

I walked into the first open building. The building was small and decorated with jaguar print, “Widz Inn” was carved into the building. A plump wizard with green hair sat at the desk, reading a newspaper. An enlargement charm had been used on the building because the small hut contained at least five rooms down a narrow hall. 

“May I help you?” His voice was deep and he didn’t look away from the paper. 

“Yes, do any of your rooms have fireplaces connected to the Floo Network?” It was the quickest way I could think of to get out of here. Floo powder. 

“Of course, are you traveling back home in the morning? 3 gallons for some Floo Powder and 35 for the room.” The man didn’t ask too many questions and this made me relieved. I slid the money to him and Penny walked with me to the room. 

Once in the room, I turned to the sweet house elf. Penny was never treated right by my family but was always in good spirits. However, her large eyes traveled from me to the room and back. She looked fearful, already afraid to get in trouble. 

“Penny, I’m leaving. I’m running for it. Do you want to come with me? I can free you if you want and you can go with me?” 

“Will Penny go with Misses?” Penny’s eyes became even larger as she watched me. I wasn’t sure if she was asking me or asking herself. 

“Of course. And you can stay with me or work at Hogwarts.” 

“Y/N has always been good.” Penny cried into my shirt, blowing her nose. “Penny will come with her. Penny loves Y/N. Penny will come with Y/N as a free elf.” 

I looked in my bag and passed Penny a small t-shirt. Hoping it would fit her like a dress. She pulled it over her head and gave a big grin. 

Penny continued to sob with happiness as we both enter the fireplace. 

“The Burrow.” I said, throwing the floo powder on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: The Burrow

Chapter 15: the Burrow 

Penny and I crashed out of the fireplace and onto the floor. We both gave a cough and looked around. The interior of the Burrow was cosy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings. The clock on the wall opposite us had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like, Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! The house was full of dust, spider webs, and looked unkempt. This surprised me, Fred always said his mother took housework very seriously. 

“My heavens!” As we got up, a short, slightly plump woman came down stairs. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes red and puffing with dark circles protruding under them. 

“I’m sorry to barge in. I’m Y/N, I kind of had no choice to come unannounced. I’m looking for Fred Weasley.” Molly’s face turned from concern to shock as she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. 

“We have been worried sick!” She said, brushing the floo powder off my shoulder. “Fred told me what happened and we knew something was up.” Molly continued to looki me over. This was the first time I had met her but she greeted me like a lost relative. 

“I’m sorry. I kept trying to find a way to leave but I didn’t have an owl and I didn’t know where I was.” I felt stupid. It had been months and I was just here. 

“Wherever you were was hidden! We sent the best owls to try and find you. Arthur used his connection with the ministry and nothing! It had to have some good charms on it.” Molly waved a hand, doing wandless magic, and brought me a cup of tea. 

“Yes, they actually found a safe house in the middle of the rainforest.” I slipped on the warm tea and gave Molly a smile. 

“And who is this?” She asked peering at the house elf. 

“I’m Penny, Miss set me free. I will be with Miss.” Penny’s high pitched voice sounded proud. She gave a twirl showing the blue shirt that hung off her. I made a mental note to get her clothes that fit. “And I shall help Y/N’s friend clean.” The house elf was looking around at the cozy burrow with a scrunched up face. Before I could say anything she was cleaning the Burrow like it was her new house. 

“I’m sorry, she isn’t used to being free. Is Fred here?” I needed Fred, needed Fred’s arm around me. 

“I’m sorry sweetie but Fred and George are at school. Well all of them are. The house needs a house elf, with Arthur gone, I haven’t kept up with it.” 

“Mrs. Weasley. Where is Arthur?” Fred always told me how in love the two were. Molly’s face fell as tears came from her eyes. 

“Arthur was attacked.” Molly sobbed. “I practically had to force the kids back to school. The healers are working on him at St. Mungo. I go every day.”

I comforted Molly and she showed me to Ginny’s room. I couldn't help but to stay wide awake, looking over every edge of Ginny's room. While I was in Brazil, Arthur Weasley almost died. Not only that but I was finally here and I still wasn't with Fred.


	16. Chapter 16: Pancakes

Chapter 16: Pancakes

At some point, I had drifted to sleep because I awoke to the smell of pancakes in the air. Getting up, I followed my nose down the stairs and was greeted by Penny and Molly, cooking together.

“We are going to Grimmauld Place in 30 minutes.” Molly said in a rush and handed me a plate with 4 enormous pancakes on it. “We are celebrating Christmas there. They boys will be meeting us there tomorrow.”

“What is Grimmauld Place?” I questioned, mouth full of pancakes. 

“It’s our hideout” Molly said, as she continued to use her wand to pack two suitcases. “And Arthur will be well enough to spend Christmas there.”

“That’s amazing Molly. May I owl Fred?” I questioned and felt relief come over me that Arthur was well enough to come home. Molly summoned another large trunk and gave a smirk.

“Well I was thinking, why don’t we make it a surprise? They are coming tomorrow.” Molly gave a laugh as she closed the suitcases.

`````

Molly held my hand and apparated to an empty street. Penny had decided to stay back to work on the cleaning. We approached a building and the number twelve magically appeared. Grimmauld Place appeared to shove its neighbouring houses, number eleven and number thirteen, out of the way as it appeared between them. Molly walked up the worn set of front steps that was leading to a battered front door. On the door is a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door, but Molly said a short spell and entered. A long hall with gas lamps showed a man at the end. I entered after Mrs. Weasley but soon my wand was held high. 

In front of me was Sirius Black. The notorious killer, Sirius Black. I stepped in front of Molly protectively but she gave my shoulder a pat. 

“Oooo Sirius is fine dear. I will fill you in. Take off your shoes and lower your wand.” She walked over and gave Sirius a hug. Sirius didn’t look like he did on his wanted posters. Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair. He had tattoos on his hands and neck and gave me a yellow toothed smile. 

“Sirius Black.” He said, extending his hand.

“Y/N L/N.” My voice was unsure as my hand met his. Watching Molly was a pleading look.

Molly filled me in while getting some Christmas decor out from the trunk she brought. The rest of the day went on as normal. Well the opposite of normal. Molly went to St Mungos, leaving Sirius and I to decorate the house. We both sang Christmas songs and made the house festive. I had never thought one day I would be decorating a house for Christmas with Sirius Black.

“So you and Fred?” Sirius asked as we decorated a Christmas tree. Molly had suggested (more like demanded) I go get. 

“Well I guess right now we aren’t together. I’m hoping he will be excited to see me.” 

“Oooo trust me he will. The boy talked about you all summer.”

```````


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise

Chapter 17: Surprise

I heard them before I saw them. Loud voices rang into the halls causing Mrs. Black’s portrait to scream, “filthy blood traitors in my house.”

Soon the group of red-heads arrived in the kitchen. I just stood there and gave a small wave. I had practiced all night how I would greet Fred but when I saw him my mind went blank. Fred's eyes met mine and he froze in his step. He looked me over and before I knew it I was brought into a hug.

“Y/N it’s you!” He shouted. He twirled me around, my feet coming off the ground. “Where have you been?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I was stuck in the middle of a rainforest?” I was holding Fred just as tightly as he was holding me. My face hurt from how hard I was smiling. Slowly, everyone else started to come and bring me into a hug.

“So, what happened?” Ron asked and all eyes landed on me. Fred still had his arm over me but looked interested.

“Imperio charm.” I explained quickly. I didn’t want any of them to think I had run on my own. “Woke up in a rainforest in Brazil. Took me ages to find a way out. It’s a long story.”

“Well you couldn’t find your way out of that maze either.” George joked.

"Hey! I was actually the quickest one!" I objected as Fred ruffled my hair.

“Okay everyone leave poor Y/N alone. Now, let's eat.” Molly said as she set the table. Fred sat next to me, his hand on my leg, tracing circles on my knee. “Arthur will be well enough to come home for Christmas.” The entire table cheered and I gave Fred a hug. So long I had fought to be here. 

It took a while but Fred and I were finally able to sneak off into an empty room. The room had a large tapestry of Sirius Black’s family and a few dusty chairs. 

“So,” Fred gave a smirk and his lips quickly met mine. I wanted to melt right then and there. His lips were soft but were kissing me like at any moment I could slip away. He slowly backed me up until my back hit the wall. His hands wandered down my back until they cupped my butt. He squeezed and groaned, “I’ve missed you.” Before giving my cheek a small slap causing me to jump slightly. This seemed to be what Fred wanted because he gripped me and lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist. 

“So, does this mean you are still my girlfriend?” Fred laughed as he grinded his hips into me. 

“If you want me.” 

“I don’t know, did you bring me back a present from Brazil?” Fred joked and his lips met mine again. They traveled down my neck, biting softly before coming back up to my ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all this time.” He whispered.

“Me too Fred, please Fred.” I was begging. I wasn’t sure for what but anything Fred would give me. This seemed to turn a switch in Fred. His kisses became harsh, he bit my lip quickly before our tongues danced. His hands left my ass and snuck up my shirt. Grabbing at my covered breast. 

Before we could continue someone cleared their voice. Sirius Black stood in the doorway. “Molly is about to come get everyone. I thought I would warn you two.” He gave a wink before turning to leave.


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas break

Chapter 18: Christmas Break

Christmas break continued with a full house. At this moment, the Weasley children and Hermione had gathered around the table and were singing or rather shouting a Christmas carol. 

Molly finally came home and rolled Arthur to the table. A large applause followed and lots of hugs were given. Arthur’s face still was bruised but he looked happy to be out of the hospital. Molly had made a feast to say the least. Her face lit up as she started to hand out the presents.

“A nice big box for Ron!” She cheered as she handed Ron a box wrapped in yellow and then a present for Ginny. 

Molly then got Fred and George’s presents and went back and forth before noticing who was who and laughing. “And of course Y/N.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. Thank you.” I pulled out a sweater with my first initial on it. “This is beautiful.” The fabric was so comfortable and I quickly put it on. 

“Look! We got matching colors.” Fred beamed as he put his on too.

There was a chorus of “thanks mom” as the Weasley children and Hermione put on their gifts.

Sirius and Harry entered the room and Arthur gave Harry a toast. Thanking him for saving his life. I had been filled in on everything I missed the night before. Harry dreaming things, Umbridge taking over the school, and so much more. 

After eating Molly’s delicious meal, Fred pulled me off to the side. “Close your eyes.”

“And when has anyone ever trusted you enough to close their eyes!” I said playfully but closed them nonetheless. I felt Fred put something around my neck and opened to see a beautiful, simple necklace. It was a silver necklace with a small red ruby dangling from it. 

“Fred, this is beautiful.” I could feel tears in my eyes. 

“It’s not that big of a deal Y/N!” Fred blushed but I knew he had to save a lot of money to buy it. I leaned over, giving him a soft kiss. 

“I haven’t gotten you anything though. I’ve kind of been trapped here. Can’t leave because you know… I’m a runaway.” 

“Well… I could think of something we could do tonight. Something that would be a great present.” Fred whispered in my ear, his hand placed on my hip and bringing me closer. “What do you say?” Fred gave a wink before going back to the group. 

“That boy.” I muffled under my breath before joining everyone. My cheeks were redder than ever. 

~~~~ x rated part~~~~  
I waited till everyone was sound asleep and quietly left the room Hermione, Ginny, and I shared. Fred was already waiting for me outside. “Where can we go?” I whispered and Fred took me to the place we had first made out. 

It was my time to take a little control and I quickly slammed Fred against the wall kissing him hungrily. I wanted him, all of him. Fred didn’t like to be the one pinned and quickly picked me up from the waist before shoving me against the wall. My legs wrapped once again around his waist. 

His kisses were surprisingly soft and all worries seemed to be forgotten. He began to grind against me and I could feel his cock against my core. I let out a breathy moan and Fred chuckled. 

“Now remember, we have to be quiet. I already locked the door but it’s a full house.” 

He put a hand under my nightgown and circled my panties before finally rubbing at the center. “Wet already.” He continued to rub his palm against my clit, teasing me. I was now biting my bottom lip, hoping I wouldn’t make any loud noise. 

His long fingers finally slipped into my underwear and pushed them to the side. He teased my entrances before finally putting one, two fingers inside of me. His thumb playing with my clit. I moaned into his mouth as he tried to silence me. 

“Are you sure love?” He asked and I wiggled against him. 

“Fred please we don’t have a lot of time. Please.” I was begging and Fred had that mischievous smirk on his lips. His bit his bottom lip before looking down at me. 

“You better keep that pretty mouth quiet.” He nipped at my neck and I heard him unzip his pants. He pressed me further to the wall as he freed his cock from his pants and rubbed it against my core. “You are so wet. How bad do you want it?” Fred nipped my ear and I groaned. 

“Fred please” It came out as a whisper as I bucked my hips. Fred slowly pushed into me and to stop my moans, I sucked and bit at his neck. I could feel myself stretch around him. He was large and long. He groaned as he bottomed out. 

“That good?” He asked and as I gave a nod, Fred seemed to lose all thoughts now, he began to thrust faster and faster. He used one hand to hold me up and the other to rub my clit as he continued. I couldn’t help but jerk and buck. My hand now covered my own mouth as I silenced my moans. 

My cunt started squeezing him tight. I felt myself tightening over his large cock. I could feel my heartbeat as I cummed over his shaft. This seemed to be Fred’s undoing because he quickly pulled out before cumming over my stomach. 

We both were now panting, sitting on the floor. Fred had gotten out his wand and cleaned us both up. “Merry Christmas” he chuckled and gave me another kiss. 

I snuck quietly back into the girl’s room but Ginny was staring at me. 

“Really? My brother.” She whispered and threw a pillow at me.

“Did you hear?” I gasped embarrassed but Ginny was shaking her head. 

“Just smart enough to realize why you would be sneaking out.”


	19. Chapter 19: The Joke Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the following chapters will not be edited till 1/19 at about 7 pm.  
> I didn't know how to save half done work.  
> The chapter is done but I really got to look back at it!  
> FYI this writer is dyslexic and it takes me a few tries to get everything correct.

Chapter 19: The Joke shop

Penny had finally agreed to leave The Burrow. She was almost obsessed with making the place perfect. Molly was ecstatic as Penny agreed to come once a week for knitted clothes. Once she saw how horrible the Black house was, she quickly started to work. 

Molly Weasley had made her a new bright blue dress with matching socks. I don’t know who enjoyed it more, Penny or Molly who was able to play dress up. “Penny is here to help clean!” She squealed into every room. Even Kreacher seemed to grow a liking towards Penny. He was grateful for the help but still mumbled insults under his breath towards the others. Penny often came to me worried for his mental health but sadly I didn’t know how to help the old house elf. It wasn’t like there was house elf therapy around. 

The Order of the Phoenix held meetings over the Christmas break but Molly made sure to keep the teens away. However, during one meeting I was called into the room. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. Seeing all the powerful wizards and witches watching me. 

“Y/N, we have talked about your situation,” Snape drawled, “and have decided it is safer for you to stay here and not go to Hogwarts. The ministry is very interested in your family’s whereabouts and Hogwarts is under ministry control.” 

“Ooo that’s okay.” I had completely forgotten about my schooling. “I’m sure after we defeated him, I’ll catch up in my education. But why should I stay in hiding? My family were never death eaters or against him?” Truth be told, I didn’t hear very positive stories about Umbridge from the boys and I wasn’t pressed to go.

“Not hiding per say, just away from Umbridge. She uses illegal tactics to get information about people. I wouldn’t want her finding your parents.” Another member said and I nodded. I wouldn’t be the reason my family died. 

Fred and George had already told me their plans of making their joke shop. I was planning on helping with the set up and getting the building prepared for them. This way when they were ready, the store front would be too. I also was planning on getting Sirius Black a much needed life. I noticed how depressed he was and was desperate to help him. 

“Sirius?” I asked peering into the lounge. He held some alcohol and was watching the fire. Soon everyone would be gone and I could tell he wasn’t ready. “Sirius, I need your help preparing the joke shop and keeping me sane. I was wondering if you would like to join me on my daily routine?” I asked and his face lit up. He looked happy that any one was asking him for help. 

“At 6 am, we go for a run. The muggles will just think you're my dog. We need to keep up appearances, otherwise it will be weird when they randomly see us. I even bought some muggle work out clothes. At 9 am, we meal prep, it is easier to get our meals ready for the day. At 10 am, we test the new inventions Fred and George send us. It’s our job to name them and price them for the shop. Also, send back anything we think should be changed or added. Then we have to think about the design of the store and where things should go. From 12-4 I will be getting the storefront ready. Then at 4, I will come back and we can go on another run!” I was worried Sirius would catch on to my plan to make a less depressed man but Sirius seemed delighted at this idea. He told me all about how he was a prankster himself in his old days. 

“Add apparating lessons to that schedule. Heard you can’t do that and we’re stuck in Brazil” Sirius joked and Fred laughed behind me. 

“FINE,” I huffed, “4 o’clock, magic lessons.” 

“And 5 o’clock schooling, Mom is sending you the same books we are getting this year.” George laughed and I put my head down and groaned. 

When everyone left to go back to school, the house did feel quieter. But I refused to keep it that way. Penny and I made sure to start every morning early with some bright music. I even convinced Sirius to start meditating with Penny and I before our run. It was hilarious seeing a house elf in a bright pink knitted outfit meditating next to Sirius Black. 

Sirius on the other hand was making me stronger and stronger, preparing me to fight. It felt like having another older brother. He was firm but fun. Sometimes Remus would even come with magical creatures for us to work with.

I wrote to Fred daily and made sure to sign, “ruby” instead of my name. 

I slowly started to feel bad about leaving my family and sent the village a letter addressed to our other house elf. I knew no owl could get to them but the other house elf could. I let them know I was safe and loved them.

~~~~

Months passed and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was officially almost ready. The joke shop was located at Number 93 Diagon Alley. I apparated into the store with Sirius in his dog form. 

“Okay so we need to be ready for the grand opening. Fred and George said they were going to do something to make opening day very busy.” I paused and shook my head, not ready to know what that attention grabbing action was. “Okay, I’ll list the product, and you bark when you see it is set up where it should be. Growl if we have to still set it up.” 

The black dog nodded and I started to name the products. 

“Anti Gravity Hats - "Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!". Costs 7 sickles.  
Aviatomobile - a flying toy car. Costs 3 sickles and 11 knuts. Possibly made in the likeness of their father's flying car.  
Boxing telescope - when squeezed, gives the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove (Hermione Granger was a victim of one in 1996). Costs 12 sickles and 26 knuts.  
Broom Broom kit, Bruise removal paste, Bubble machine, Comb-a-Chameleon, Creepy Crawlies, Demon Box, Dolores Umbridge toy, Dungbombs, Electric Shock Shake Extendable Ears, Fanged Flyer, Fanged Frisbee……..” The list went on.

I thought I was losing my voice and I barely named ⅓ of the inventions. Sirius barked after each one. Finally, we were done, the joke shop was ready. 

——  
I awoke to someone shaking me and there was Fred beaming down at me. His hair was a mess and he smelt like fireworks. 

“What did you do?” I asked but Fred’s lips were on mine. He crawled on top of me and kissed me hungrily. 

“I miss you and I fucking love you.” I wasn’t sure Fred even knew he confessed his love to me but I smirked back.

“I love you too Fred Weasley.

~~~~~

The next morning George gave me a lopsided grin, “heard you had a fun night last night.” 

“Shut it George, we got to get ready for the store opening.” Fred said but gave me a wink. 

Fred and George wore matching magenta robes on opening day. I had a magenta pencil skirt on with a black blouse. I was ready to help them with everything they needed. 

The outside sign said “WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO—  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!”

“Fred, George, this is going to be amazing!” I peered out and the streets were flooded with people. “You really made a name for yourself at school.” Students had told their parents, their cousins, their friends, and people were ready. 

“And you my dear helped it all come together.” Fred twirled us around and gave me a sweet kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at note on previous chapter.

Chapter 20: Death 

Sirius Black was dead. He had felt like an older brother to me. We spent months together. I could still hear his laughter echoing in my mind. The joke shop had distracted me from the upcoming war but I was quickly brought back into reality. Fred held me as I cried into his shirt. I didn’t want my family to die. I didn’t want any of the Weasleys to die or all my old and new friends. 

Fred, George, and I made it our goal not to shut down the joke shop for as long as possible “People need happiness during a time like this.” 

It was a good distraction from the world. The world that was falling around us. 

Time went by fast and I was selling love potions to some big eyed teens. They giggled and tossed some in their bag before moving on. Fred’s arms came around me from behind and he kissed the top of my head. “My best sales woman.” 

“Does this sales woman get a raise?” I joked back, giving him a little shove. 

“I mean I could give her an amazing night?” I rolled my eyes at Fred but then leaned over and whispered.

“I’d like $1 more an hour.” Before giggling and going to help another customer. 

——

Albus Dumbledore was dead. Once again Fred, George, and I hugged each other and promised to keep the joke shop alive. “We need to give them hope and happiness.” George said but the days kept getting darker and darker. 

Fred, George, and I worked the joke shop in the day and practiced for the upcoming battles at night. 

Then the time came. To begin to fight. 

With great sorrow we hung a sign that said “closed but will bring laughter again.”


	21. Chapter 21:The battle of the 7 Potters

Chapter 21: The battle of the 7 Potters

The Order went over the plan again. The idea was from Mundungus Fletcher. That they would have six others disguise themselves as Harry through the use of Polyjuice Potion to act as decoys. This way they would have more of a chance to arrive at the protected Burrow. 

As Fleur entered, I ran over and hugged her. “I’m so happy to see you.” We both said in French. Mad Eye Moody quickly stomped his walking stick. 

“This is not a reunion, girls.” He said as he got out the Polyjuice potion. But Fleur and I held each other tightly. 

Like expected, Harry Potter was not a fan of this plan. However, Hermione and Madeye were already ready for this. 

“For those of you who have not taken the Polyjuice potion, fair warning it tastes like goblin piss.” Madeye said, handing the flask over to Fred and George. 

“Have a lot of experience with that, do you Madeye?” There was an awkward pause as I tried to not laugh. “Just trying to defuse the tension.” He sang.

I watched as my boyfriend slowly turned into Harry Potter. Fred and George turned to each other before both saying “wow, we’re identical.”

I heard Fleur tell Bill “look away I’m hideous.” From the other side of the room. Fred covered his body as well and mimicked her, making me giggle. 

I was paired with Fred or “Harry” as we set off. Immediately after the group of fourteen took off, we were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself. Flashes of light lit up the sky. I could only see glimpses of what was happening.Spells were shouted, screams were heard, everything happened so fast. I saw George Weasley had been injured, I saw death eaters with their wand pointed at Remus' back. Bellatrix Lestrange had pursued her niece and Ron Weasley, who stunned a Death Eater while flying. But I kept going. I couldn’t see the real Harry Potter. 

Fred and I were being followed and we ended up completely off our planned route. Curses of dark magic continued to be hurled at us as we blocked them. I finally looked back and screamed a spell. The death eaters turned into stone and fell to their death. When we finally arrived at The Burrow, almost everyone was there. “Where is George?” Fred asked, looking at Molly’s face before quickly running into the Burrow. 

I sat still as stone watching Fred comfort George. Molly was working hard on mending his ear. 

“Are you all right?” It was Fleur. I threw my arms over her. She was the last to arrive.

“I killed two people.” Tears were in both our eyes and we held each other. 

Bill Weasley was bringing the sad news of Moody's death. The group discussed the possibility that we had been betrayed, but Harry expressed his trust in everyone. Nevertheless, this unexpected ambush made them all realise that they must adopt Moody's paranoid-based security, such as asking questions to confirm identities.

I couldn't sleep that night, even with Fred's arm around me. He hummed into my ear and tried to calm me but all I could think about was that I killed two people.


	22. Chapter 22: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying! Please leave kudos and comments. I am unsure if people are enjoying and love to hear!   
> Being new to archive I’m unsure if my style is what everyone enjoys!

Chapter 22: The Wedding

Third person point of view 

Having Fleur around was incredible for Y/N . Y/N like many others that night had killed someone and wasn’t taking it lightly. Nightmares haunted her dreams and Fleur knew just how to help her friend. Distraction. They both planned Fleur’s backyard wedding with giggles surrounding them. Fred and Bill talked as they watched the two girls practicing hair styles. 

“We really got some good ones.” Fred said. 

“And they are already best friends.” Bill smiled as the two girls continued to laugh. “So when are you going to pop the question?” 

“Me? I don’t know if I’m the marriage type.” Fred said but a huge blush was on his face. 

“This isn’t the time to try and be the cool guy. Remember we all might be gone tomorrow.” Bill’s voice was unusually serious until he quickly gave a laugh. “And she is way out of your league.”

“I could say the same to you!” Fred pushed Bill playfully but cleared his throat. “I’m planning on proposing once things die down.”

——-

The girls sketched out all the designs for the big day. Fleur gave Molly the final say on everything, trying to gain her favor. The men then set everything up. 

Ginny, Fleur, Gabriella, Hermione, and Y/N got dressed together. Fleur looked gorgeous. 

The wedding began at 3 o’clock on August 1st. 

Fred and George had the jobs of leading guests to their seats. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

When the guests quieted and the music began, Bill and his best man, his brother Charlie, stood at the end of the aisle. Fleur’s bridesmaids, Gabrielle and Y/N, walked down the aisle in golden dresses. Escorted by her father, Fleur followed, wearing a simple white dress and Muriel's tiara, and looking radiant.

As the couple began to take their vows, several guests began to cry, including Molly Weasley, Apolline Delacour, Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger, and Y/N. The wizard presiding over the ceremony waved his wand over the bride and groom’s heads, and a shower of stars fell upon their entwined figured. Fred and George led the applause, and the golden balloons by the newlyweds burst into tiny golden bells and birds of paradise that flew around the tent, singing. 

The reception soon followed with upbeat music and the chairs magically disappeared. A dance floor was revealed. Fred quickly found Y/N giving her a soft kiss. “When I get married, I won’t be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I’ll put a Full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it’s all over.” Fred laughed and Y/N rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t want to see me in a pretty wedding dress?” She asked and Fred imagined Y/N walking down the aisle. 

“Maybe a small wedding.” He concluded making Y/N beem. 

“I love you so much Fred Weasley.” She laughed and Fred gave her another kiss.

“I love you too. Now we dance.” Fred practically dragged Y/N to the dance floor and started his elaborate dancing as she giggled. 

The night was filled with fun and a slow song started to play. 

“I changed my mind, I can’t wait till we have a huge wedding.” Fred said looking down at Y/N but before she could answer a large Patronus entered the reception. 

This interruption caused everyone, even people dancing to freeze in place, because of the surprise it caused. The Patronus then announced that the Ministry of Magic had fallen, as it had been taken over by Voldemort. The Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was dead and the Death Eaters were currently on their way. Panic immediately erupted among the guests and chaos spread. Many began Disapparating, just as all the protective enchantments around the Burrow broke. 

Death eaters started to enter and the fight broke out. Fred, George, and Y/N created a triangle, battling off death eaters left and right. They watched as Ron, Harry, and Hermione got out safe.


	23. Chapter 23: Be Mine

Chapter 23: Be mine

It was a long battle but Remus and Tonks were finally able to get the protection spells back on The Burrow. Everyone slept where they landed. Fred’s arm wrapped around Y/N’s waist. 

Molly was the first to get up and started breakfast for the bunch. She was surprised Fred came in first. 

“Mom, I think I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me.” He said and Molly gave him a large hug. “After yesterday. I can’t. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without her.”

This was easier said than done. Fred had bought the ring but every moment The Order seemed to be planning or in danger. Y/N and Fred only had small alone times. And those alone times were clouded by lust. Finally, Y/N and Fred escaped to the shed and started to kiss quickly, their new make out location and Fred stopped her. 

“Y/N, I can’t continue to forget to do this because you're so hot.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked nervously, she took his nerves as him being upset. But before she could ask, Fred got down on one knee and opened a small box. Y/N put her hands to her face but before she could get too excited, the box blasted out at her with blue powder. 

“Shit! Wrong fucking box.” Fred muttered a spell and the dust exited the air but Fred and Y/N were still stained blue. He fumbled and got another box and opened it. “Will you be mine forever?” 

“Yes!” y/N screamed and jumped to hug Fred so quickly he fell to the ground. Fred slid the ring on and looked at his blue fiancé. 

“Wouldn’t be a Fred proposal if you didn’t make me blue.” Y/N laughed giving him a peak. After they both had showered, Y/N went around giving the good news and showing off her new ring.


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 24: The Battle of Hogwarts 

I looked up at the huge scene before me. Flashing lights illuminate my face as I tried to ease my breath.

“You okay Freddie, Y/N.” George said from next to Fred. All three of you were on the roof of Hogwarts, waiting.

“Yeah.” Fred said looking at George and then back to me. I gave both of them a thumbs up, knowing my voice would betray me.

“Me too.” George said but his grip on his wand tightened.

“You both know I love you. George you were the brother I never had-“

“Don’t get sappy now Y/N, it’s about to begin.” George cut me off, as Fred’s hand found mine and gave it a last squeeze. The protection spell had started to crack and Voldemort’s powerful last blow hit it.

——-

The battle had begun. Death Eater and dark creature that had pledged their loyalty to Voldemort had started to launch a massive attack on the now unprotected school. 

Fred, George, and I were positioned on the roof above Sprout and Neville who planned to use dangerous plants from the greenhouses against the Death Eaters, such as lobbying mandrakes over the walls, Devil's Snare, Venomous Tentaculas and Snargaluff pods, as well as the bewitched suits of armour and wand duels. The whole castle shook with the force of the Death Eaters' sinister enchantments. The three of us continued shouting spells and curses down at the death eaters and supporting Sprout and Neville. 

A loud bang was heard and I knew the bridge plan had worked from the screaming in the distance. 

The Devil’s Snare was keeping the death eaters at a distance and the three of us could get them easily. This was until two giants stepped into the plant. The plant used all its strength as it throttled the two giants killing them. Death eaters started to use their dead bodies to come closer. 

Curses, hexes, and jinxes flew in every direction, lighting up the sky in green and red. Multiple duelling witches and wizards surrounded them. Fred, George, and I created a triangle and started the up close duels. George and I finished our opponents and turned to Fred’s. Fred's opponent collapsed under three separate Stunning Spells as we all stood out of breath. But it wasn’t time to stop. More came. 

The moment when danger seemed at bay, however, ended when a massive explosion shattered the wall, blowing apart a side of the castle. Rubble came hurling down from above. While trying to dodge getting crushed, death eaters shot curses into the falling castle. At that moment, I watched a curse slowly come towards Fred and pushed him out of the way. I barely dodged the curse myself but my head was hit by falling rubble. As I fell, I noticed that Percy Weasley’s body was next to mine, his eyes wide open. He was dead. 

I awoke surrounded by people and in someone’s arms. I looked up and saw Fred whose eyes were full of tears, he gave a light smile down to me. “I’d be dead without you.” He muttered, kissing my forehead. I noticed it was wrapped and tried to get up. “Stay down. Madame Pomfrey hasn’t come over yet. She is working on more pressing cases.”

“Percy-” I started but my voice barely came out. I had lost it completely while dueling. I could hear Molly sobbing in the background but I couldn’t find where her voice was coming from. 

My eyes searched the room as I noticed so many bodies being covered with blankets and then my eyes shut again. 

——

“Harry Potter is dead.” I heard Voldemort scream from outside but I couldn’t get up. My ribs and leg felt broken. Madame Pomfrey was coming over to me, she was completely overwhelmed by all the injuries. She surveyed me and we both listened in on the conversation outside. 

“It will be okay.” She whispered and I was unsure if she was talking to me or herself. “Broken ribs, broken leg, concussion. All I have left is this potion to help the head. Sorry dear, you will have to wait.”

All I could do was sit there and watch the back of my boyfriend's head as shouts came from the crowd. “Harry Potter is alive!” I heard and then my mind once again slipped into an unconscious state. 

By the time I woke up I was at St Mungos. Fred and George were next to me sleeping in chairs. Witches and wizards ran around helping eachother. “Vol-vol.” I kept trying but my voice was fried.

“We won.” Fred whispered, kissing my forehead. “Go to bed.”


	25. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Chapter 25: The Aftermath 

The war was over and the joke shop was booming. It took awhile but the world was rebuilding. I smiled at the full joke shop before heading up to the office. We had grown so large, we had 3 staff members. We even bought several other store fronts. They would be opening in a few months. 

I carried a small wrapped box and shuddered with nerves. As I opened the door, Fred gave a big smile and I noticed George was fast asleep on the couch. 

“You two need to take more breaks!” I laughed and Fred walked over giving me a peak. 

“A present for me?” He asked with a playful smirk. I nodded as he opened it and pulled out a mug. “Worlds best dad.” It read and Fred looked at it puzzled before putting it down and screaming. “I’M GOING TO BE A DAD.” 

He picked me up and twirled me around the office. George woke up with a groan but before he could complain, Fred told him the good news. Soon Fred opened the office door and screamed to the shoppers “I’m going to be a dad!” And a round of cheers erupted down stairs. 

“I’m going to be a uncle!” George screamed to the shoppers and more applause came. “Sorry felt left out.”

Fred slowly calmed down before putting his hand on my stomach. “I love you. I LOVE YOU!” And he pulled me into another kiss. 

“Now we have a bigger question.” I said as I sat on the desk. 

“And what is the dear?”

“How in the hell are we supposed to baby proof our house?” Fred laughed and shrugged. 

“I’m sure Molly and Penny will help with that.”

What more could I ask for? I had fought for my perfect life and here we were.


	26. Update

I am in the process of writing three fan fictions. A Fred and Draco love triangle (chapters posted), another Sirius Black love story, and a story about Sirius Black’s daughter (I am still unsure who the love interest will be in this story. I’m thinking Fred, George, Harry, Bill, or Ron. The first chapter should be published tomorrow)

I am glad you enjoyed this story and am hoping to write longer Harry Potter fan fictions.

Please let me know if you are interested in one shots. I’ve been debating taking requests.


End file.
